An oscilloscope is a type of measurement, trigger, and/or display device that can detect and display a signal (or representation of a detected signal) from a device or system under test (DSUT). In addition, an oscilloscope can use the detected signal or components of that signal, as a “trigger event” to generate another signal if the detected signal or components thereof meet trigger specifications that specify defined signal characteristics to prompt triggering, such as frequency, amplitude, and/or other characteristics. The generated signal is typically used to synchronize data acquisition for later display and/or measurement, and is optionally used as an input signal to another device. For example, modem oscilloscopes typically have an output connection labeled, “trigger out” or similar label. When the oscilloscope triggers, it provides a signal via the “trigger out” to another measurement, trigger, and/or display device to provide for display and/or measurement of the waveform corresponding to such a triggering event, yet rarely if at all does this signal represent all instances when DSUT signals meet the scope's trigger specification.
It is often desirable to measure the frequency of when the detected signal or components thereof that are of interest to a user occur and/or to cascade such a signal with other signals for further functionality, such as additional trigger filtering. However, performance of such functions often requires a cumbersome and expensive array of oscilloscopes, which often introduces signal propagation delay, excessive impedance loading, and/or difficulty in acquiring accurate measurements. Thus, a need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned and/or other deficiencies and/or inadequacies.